


It Had a Kinda...Lemmony Taste

by the_duck_bride



Series: The Adventures of Sparkle Prince and Stable Boy [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Angst, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a continuation of Forbidden by delusive-doll on LiveJournal. It probably won't make sense if you haven't read that fic. </p>
<p>Didn't proof read this one, apologies for any dumb mistakes ></p>
    </blockquote>





	It Had a Kinda...Lemmony Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [septemberashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberashes/gifts).



> Written as a continuation of Forbidden by delusive-doll on LiveJournal. It probably won't make sense if you haven't read that fic. 
> 
> Didn't proof read this one, apologies for any dumb mistakes >

"Hey, why are you always so sour?"

 

A glance up over the top of his fashion magazine. "Because the last guy's come I swallowed had a kinda...lemony taste." Eyes once again focused back on the page.

 

Akira rolled his eyes. "You know you don't always have to be so defensive."

 

"Yes I do, it's my job as your very own resident bitch."

 

"Takanori-"

 

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Ruki looked up over he top of the magazine once more, eying Akira threateningly as he lowered the magazine. It appeared as though he was no longer going to be able to read it. At least, not while Akira was in one of his more talkative moods. "Call me that again and I'll rip off your dick then mail it back to hick-town where the cannibals will eat it as a sausage."

 

Akira frowned. "You're dumb, there's no cannibals where I come from."

 

Ruki rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead with the magazine. How had he ended up with an idiot for a roommate? Oh yeah, his fucking parents cut him off like the real cunts they are. "Look, how long do you intend to keep chatting like this? If you hadn't noticed I was busy," Ruki held up his magazine, waving it at Akira pointedly.

 

"I just want to know why you're always..."

 

"Always what?" Ruki asked, raising his well trimmed eyebrow. "Go on, say it. I know you want to."

 

Akira pursed his lips, obviously trying to think of a better word to use than the one both he and Ruki knew he wanted to. "Uh..."

 

"Bitch. You mean to say, why am I always such a bitch?" Ruki finished for him, setting his magazine down on the coffee table in front of them.

 

"That's not what I-"

 

"Oh, yes it is," Ruki cut Akira off sourly. Usually he was pretty playful in his bitchiness, but today he was in a particularly bad mood and he was serious when it came to his irritation now. "That's precisely why I'm so sour, Stable Boy. Because that's what people expect of me. Everyone knows I'm a bitch, so why not show them how much of a bitch I am?" The eccentric man gave a very diva-ish huff, picking up his magazine once more, opening it up.

 

Akira was quiet for a little while. It was rare to experience such emotion from Ruki, usually he was sarcastic and joking, poking fu at Akira all the time. But that...that had been raw emotion. Which was strange coming from Ruki.

 

"I don't think you're a bitch..."

 

Ruki eyes glanced at Akira over the top of his magazine before narrowing his eyes. "Fuck off."

 

And that was it, that was the shut down. The cue that Ruki was no longer interested in talking. But Akira wasn't done.

 

"Is it because of Aoi?"

 

"Akira..." Ruki growled, not looking up this time, instead he held the magazine just a tad higher. "I said... Fuck. Off. Or I'll roll this magazine up and shove it down your fucking throat until you'd be begging for the smoothness of a cock instead."

 

Of course Ruki had to slip some kind of gay innuendo in there. Typical.

 

"It is because of him, isn't it?" Ruki was silent. Akira chewed on his bottom lip, sitting up a little straighter and sliding forward to the edge of his seat. "I see the way you look at him sometimes... And then when you look at Kou. You want to be him. Have you always felt this way about Ao-"

****

" ** _SHUT UP!!_** " Ruki screamed, slamming his magazine down on the coffee table, knocking over Akira's glass of juice in the process. "Just shut the fuck up, ok? You don't know the fuck you're talking about."

 

Akira was rather shocked... He hadn't know Ruki to have this kind of temper. Despite his personality he was actually pretty good at hiding it. "I-I..." Akira stammered, blinking dumbly for a few moments before he gathered himself. "I can help you." Wait, what?

 

"Huh?" Ruki had the exact same reaction as Akira did; shock. That was before his face returned to that same stone cold look it had had a moment ago. "What? You're gonna suck my cock? Gonna let me fuck your brains out? Show you how good another man can be?" Ruki sneered.

 

"No," Akira frowned, shaking his head. "That's not what I-"

 

"Well if that's not what you meant that keep your nose out of it." Ruki stood up, throwing the magazine at Akira before he walked down the hall, slamming his door behind him.

 

Akira could only sit there looking rather shocked; which seemed to be an expression that had settled on his face permanently. At least for today. Well, at least he could be sure of one thing now. Ruki was still very much hung up on Aoi, no matter how much he tried to hide it behind those snide comments of his.


End file.
